EVIDENCE OF LOVE
by Reika Ikawa
Summary: Cinta memiliki bukti-bukti begitu juga cinta yang tumbuh dihati Naruto dan Sasuke. Kebahagiaan, kesedihan, kesakitan, semua adalah bukti cinta. Semi cannon, NaruSasu, BL, Sho-ai, M-Preg. Fanfiction persembahan untuk challenge yang di buat oleh Aoi Blues.


**Disclimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: NaruSasu**

 **Warning: BL, YAOI, Semi cannon, M-Preg**

 **Fic ini adalah fic persembahan untuk challenge yang di buat oleh Aoi Blues yang kemudian terpilih sebagai karya terbaik pertama. Terima kasih untuk Aoi Blues. Jadi aku menguploadnya lagi di ffn, agar bisa dibaca oleh semua pembaca. Mungkin ada yang tidak masuk ke grup NaruSasu di fb atau bagi pembaca yang ingin membaca lagi karya ini. Saya ingatkan lagi, ini pair NaruSasu dengan M-Preg, jadi yang tidak suka dengan pair ataupun temanya, mohon untuk tidak membacanya lebih jauh, oke... nah, selamat membaca...**

* * *

 **EVIDENCE OF LOVE**

 **BY**

 **SILVER MOON MELODY**

* * *

Perasaan Naruto tidak tenang akhir-akhir ini. Ada sesuatu yang menbuatnya gelisah namun ia tidak tahu apa itu. Padahal cuaca sudah mulai menghangat, tanda bahwa telah masuk musim gugur. Pergantian musim yang seharusnya membuat dia bahagia, karena hangatnya cuaca yang kembali lagi menandakan setahun sudah ia membina keluarga bersama orang terkasihnya, Sasuke.

Ia beranjak dari kursi hokagenya kemudian melangkah menuju jendela dibelakangnya. Memandang langit yang perlahan memerah membuat hatinya sedikit tenang. Seperti inilah kondisi langit saat itu, saat dimana ia melingkarkan cincin di jari manis Sasuke dan bersumpah di depan Tuhan akan selalu berada di samping Sasuke sampai maut memisahkan. Naruto tak mampu menyembunyikan senyumnya saat ia mengenang kembali bagaimana ia dengan gugup mencium bibir Sasuke di depan banyak orang.

Semua pengorbanannya terbayar sudah dia hari itu. Latihan-latihan beratnya, misi-misi, pertarungan yang menguras keringat dan darah, amarah dan air mata karena duka dan kehilangan hanya demi membawa Sasuke kembali, belum lagi dengan beratnya pernyataan cinta dan pengajuan proposal untuk menjadikan Sasuke sebagai miliknya yang ditolak berkali-kali. Ia bahkan hampir kehilangan kesempatannya menjadi Hokage karena cintanya pada pemuda Uchiha itu. Tapi dengan besarnya pengorbanan dan kuatnya cinta yang ia berikan, akhirnya Sasuke berkata "ya" dan dengan tulus melepaskan marga Uchihanya untuk diganti dengan marga pasangan hidupnya, Uzumaki.

Sebagai pasangan hidup, Sasuke bisa dibilang ia berperan sebagai istri yang baik. Hampir tidak ada pekerjaan yang dapat dilakukan lagi oleh Naruto karena semuanya sudah diambil alih. Mulai dari memasak, mencuci baju, membersihkan rumah, sampai tugas-tugas Naruto sebagai Hokage, semuanya dikerjakan dengan baik oleh Sasuke. Tentu saja dengan tidak melalaikan tugasnya sendiri, sebagai pemimpin pasukan Anbu dan pemuas hasrat cinta Naruto.

Hingga suatu hari, keajaiban terjadi. Sudah 3 hari Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman dikala pagi. Ia harus merasakan kepalanya pusing dan memuntahkan semua sarapannya di wastafel dapur. Ada sesuatu yang aneh diperutnya tapi ia enggan menceritakannya pada naruto.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto saat itu, mendekati Sasuke dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Sasuke segera mencuci mulutnya, membilas sisa muntahannya kemudian mematikan keran air.

"Maafkan aku... padahal kita sedang sarapan..."

Naruto segera menggeleng kemudian mengambil tisu dan mengusap bibir Sasuke yang basah.

"Kau sudah memeriksakan kesehatanmu kan? Apa yang dikatakan Tsunade Baa-chan?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke sempat tersentak, namun dengan cepat ia kembali pada wajah stoicnya, dan berbalik menyandarkan tubuhnya di sisi wastafel.

"Tidak, aku tidak pergi."

"Kenapa? Bukannya aku sudah menyuruhmu kemarin?" tanya Naruto tidak suka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Ini hanya terjadi di waktu pagi, sebentar lagi juga baikan."

"Oh... biaklah. Kalau begitu hari ini aku tidak ke kantor. Akan aku antar kau ke rumah sakit."

"Ha? Tidak bisa begitu, Naruto. Kau ini hokage. Kau tidak boleh se-,"

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto dengan nada tegas. Tanda bahwa tidak ada alasan untuk Sasuke menentang keinginannya.

"Hn..." Sasuke mengangguk pasrah, karena memang seperti itulah Naruto.

Naturo selalau menyerahkan semua pengambilan keputusan pada Sasuke, dan seperti raja, semua keputusan Sasuke adalah mutlak. Naruto selalu menuruti semua keinginan Sasuke, tapi saat dengan tegas Naruto berkata tidak, Sasuke akan langsung menurut.

Jadi hari itu, Mereka pergi menemui Tsunade. Setelah melalui beberapa pemeriksaan, akhirnya Naruto dipanggil juga.

"Tsunade baa-chan, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke? Sakitnya tidak parah kan?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Tidak parah, tapi..." Tsunade terlihat bingung untuk menjelaskan.

"Tapi apa? Jangan buat aku khawatir!"

"Aku telah melakukan pemeriksaan berkali-kali, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Ada denyut jantung lain di perut Sasuke."

"Apa? Apa perut Sasuke kemasukan makhluk aneh? Tolong, tolong Tsunade baa-chan, lakukan apapun untuk menyembuhkan Sasuke! Aku tidak mau dia sakit terus seperti ini," ujar Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Tsunade penuh harap. Tapi Tsunade dan Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Naruto jadi kesal karenanya. Dengan kedutan di kening Sakura, ia segera melemaskan sendi-sendi jemarinya dan dengan kuat memukul kepala Hokage di sampingnya itu.

"Aduh... kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Naruto sambil meringis merasakan kepalanya yang sakit. Mungkin sebentar lagi sebuah benjolan akan bertengger manis disana.

"kau ini mengerti intinya tidak sih?" tanya Sakura marah, "Sasuke itu sedang hamil..."

"A-apa?" Naruto tersentak. Ia segera menoleh kearah Sakura kemudian ke arah Tsunade secara bergantian.

"Sasuke hamil?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Y-ya... mungkin ini memang aneh dan jauh dari akal sehat. Tapi bukan berarti ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Mungkin ternyata selama ini di dalam tubuh Sasuke –,"

"Sasuke hamil... itu tandanya... aku akan jadi ayah..." Naruto tak mampu menahan air mata dan senyumannya yang merekah karena bahagia.

"Naruto, aku belum selesai bicara!"

"Sasuke..." Naruto sudah tidak peduli akan penjelasan Tsunade. Ia segera berjalan menuju bed tempat Sasuke diperiksa, membuka tirainya dan mendapati Sasuke sedang duduk bersandar di kepala bed itu.

"Sasuke, kau dengar kan?" tanya Naruto masih dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hn..." jawab Sasuke sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke... Aku sangat bahagia..." ujar Naruto kemudian memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Lihat! Suamimu yang bodoh itu..." ujar Tsunade yang sudah berdiri disamping mereka, "Dia bahkan tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku..."

"Ya, Tsunade-sama... biarkan saja..." jawab Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto, dengan wajah sendu yang bahagia.

Dengan adanya keajaiban itu, Sasuke bukan hanya istri yang baik, tapi juga ia sudah menjadi istri yang sempurna. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Ia tetap menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Sebagai istri maupun sebagai pemimpin pasukan anbu. Naruto berkali-kali memperingatkannya untuk mengurangi aktivitasnya, tapi selalu ditolak Sasuke.

"Aku bukan orang sakit, Naruto. Aku mengerti situasiku, jadi kau tenang saja," begitu yang dikatakannya.

Sasuke juga tidak lantas menjadi manja. Naruto dengar dari Sakura bahwa ada saatnya Sasuke akan mengalami yang namanya ngidam. Dia akan meminta sesuatu yang bahkan mungkin tidak masuk akal. Itu adalah hal yang wajar terjadi dan sudah menjadi tugas suami untuk mengabulkannya.

"Itu akan terjadi beberapa kali, jadi bersabarlah dan turuti kemauannya," ujar Sakura memperingatkan.

Namun yang Naruto ingat, hanya sekali Sasuke meminta yang seperti itu. Malam itu, Naruto yang sudah berada di dunia mimpi tiba-tiba dibangunkan oleh Sasuke.

"Naruto..." panggil Sasuke sambil mengguncang-gungcangkan tubuh Naruto. Merasa terusik tidurnya, akhirnya Naruto bangun juga.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Apa kau tidak enak badan?" tanya Naruto ditengah keadaannya yang setengah sadar.

"Aku lapar..." ujar Sasuke enggan.

"Eh? Ah... baiklah, akan aku masakkan sesuatu. Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Tomat."

"Ah, dikulkas ada. Akan aku ambilkan." Naruto hendak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya namun segera ditahan oleh Sasuke dengan menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau yang ada dikulkas. Aku ingin buah tomat yang besar sebesar buah jeruk. Harus yang besar." Naruto sempat melongo dibuatnya. Dipelosok dunia ninja mana bisa ia dapatkan yang seperti itu. ini sudah tengah malam, terlebih lagi ini musim dingin. Bukan musimnya bagi buah tomat untuk berbuah dengan gembira hingga sampai sebesar itu. Ingin Naruto menolak mencarikannya, tapi mengingat peringatan Sakura membuat ia segera mengambil jaketnya.

"Baiklah, akan aku carikan," jawab Naruto setelah memakai jaketnya kemudian keluar rumah ditengah malam itu untuk membahagiakan Sasuke. Ia hanya mengitari jalan di desanya yang sudah sepi tanpa ada niatan harus ia dapatkan buah itu malam ini. Karena bagaimanapun itu mustahil. Toko buah saja pasti sudah tutup sedari sore. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan saja, mungkin sekitar 2 jam, dan kembali dengan alasan sudah dicari kemana-mana tapi tak ketemu dan akan mencarikannya besok pagi.

Naruto sempat bersin sebelum ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan berucap, "Aku pulang..."

Mendengar langkah Sasuke yang setengah berlari menuju pintu membuat Naruto sempat merasa bersalah. Sasuke pasti sangat berharap ia membawa apa yang diinginkan.

"Lama sekali!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

"A-ah... itu, a-ano... Sasuke, A-aku sudah mencarinya, hehe... tapi tidak ketemu, itu... a-ano... maafkan aku!" Naruto karena ditekan rasa bersalah tidak mampu mengutarakan kebohongannya dengan jelas, tapi satu yang jelas, ia menundukkan tubuhnya dan memohon maaf dengan tegas. Tidak ada kekecewaan yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke, Naruto malah merasakan kedua tangannya digenggam oleh Sasuke kemudian digosok-gosokkannya kedua tangan Naruto dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar ceroboh. Keluar tanpa menggunakan syal dan sarung tangan padahal diluar sangat dingin. Ayo masuk! Akan kubuatkan teh," dan Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto menuju meja makan. Naruto duduk disana sementara Sasuke membuatkan secawan teh untuknya.

"Ini, minum dulu. Setelah itu kembalilah tidur," kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan secawan teh di depan naruto.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku, tapi aku akan segera mancarinya besok."

"Hn." Setelah menjawab begitu, Sasuke berbalik hendak kembali ke kamarnya, namun belum sempat melangkah, ia berhenti dan tanpa berbalik ia berkata,

"Naruto, maafkan aku..."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya mendengar itu. Sasuke telah merasa bersalah. Naruto tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Yang mampu ia lakukan hanya segera berdiri dan memeluk pujaan hatinya dari belakang.

"Aku mencintaimu..." bisik Naruto.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tidak ada orang bodoh yang mau keluar ditengah malam yang dingin hanya untuk mencari tomat."

Mengingat semua masalalu itu membuat ia jadi sangat merindukan Sasuke. Ia segera kembali ke mejanya, membereskan buku dan berkas-berkas di mejanya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Naruto, kau mau kemana? Pekerjaanmu belum selasai!" cegah Shikamaru yang yang ia temui di lorong saat ia berjalan pulang.

"Sisanya aku serahkan padamu ya, Shikamaru. Aku tiba-tiba kangen Sasuke..." ujar Naruto kemudian segera berlalu pergi.

"Hah... merepotkan!" keluhnya dan kembali berjalan menuju ruang Hokage.

Perasaan tak nyaman kembali mengganggu Naruto saat ia berjalan pulang. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan melesat di atas rumah-rumah penduduk.

"Aku pulang..." teriaknya saat ia sampai dirumah dan membuka pintu. Tidak ada jawaban. Biasanya Sasuke selalu menjawab saat ia mengucapkan salam. Apa dia pergi? Pikir Naruto. Tapi Naruto sudah melarangnya untuk keluar rumah mengingat kandungannya yang sudah 9 bulan.

"Sasuke..." panggil Neruto. Tidak ada jawaban dan perasaan gelisah semakin menusuk hati Naruto. Ia segera menyusuri lantai bawah untuk mencari Sasuke. Ke ruang makan, ke dapur, toilet, tapi Sasuke tak ada disana. Ia segera ke lantai 2 dan menuju kamarnya. Benar saja, ia mendapati Sasuke disana. Duduk dilantai samping tempat tidur membelakanginya.

"Sasuke..." segera naruto berlari menghampirinya dan duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau..." Naruto menyibakkan rambut Sasuke dan mendapati wajahnya berkeringat. Tangannya memegang perutnya yang telah membesar sementara tangan yang satunya lagi meremas sprey tempat tidur di sampingnya.

"Naruto... ugh... Sa...kit..." Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Sasuke terlihat sangat menderita. Dengan susah payah ia menggeser tubuhnya dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih dan meremas baju Naruto.

"Pe...rutku... akh... a-aku..."

Naruto yang sempat putus proses berpikirnya semapt kembali sadar dan meraih tangan Sasukelalu dilingkarkan ke lehernya. Tidak seperti perhitungan Tsunade, ini lebih cepat. Tapi Naruto paham, sepertinya sudah saatnya bayinya lahir, jadi ia segera membopong tubuh Sasuke ala bridal style kemudian menghancurkan pintu balkon kamarnya dengan sekali tendang.

"Sasuke... kumohon, bertahanlah..." ujar Naruto dan melesat dari balkon menuju rumah sakit Konoha.

"Tsunade baa-chan, Tsunade baa-chan..." teriak Naruto saat ia sampai di rumah sakit.

"Naruto, kau beris- Sasuke..." Sakura yang berada disana terkejut melihat Sasuke dalam gendongan Naruto dan segera mendekati mereka.

"Segera, masukkan Sasuke ke UGD!" perintah Sakura dan Naruto menurut. Segera menidurkan Sasuke di bed yang ada di dalam UGD itu. Sakura segera memeriksa perut Sasuke sementara Naruto hanya menggenggam sebelah tangan Sasuke erat-erat.

"Sakura, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Tsunade yang tergesa-gesa masuk ke ruang UGD.

"Baik. Denyut jantung bayinya kuat dan teratur. Kontraksi rahimnya kuat lebih dari 3 kali dalam 10 menit, tekanan darah Sasuke juga normal," lapor Sakura.

"Sejak kapan kau merasa perutmu sakit, Sasuke?" tanya Tsunade.

"Siang... tapi sore... aku mulai... tidak kuat..." jawab Sasuke ditengah ringisan kesakitannya.

"Sasuke..." mendengar penuturan Sasuke, Naruto merasa bersalah. Jadi ini arti dari perasaan gelisahnya. Seharusnya tidak ia tinggalkan Sasuke sendiri di rumah. Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah berada di samping Sasuke, menggenggam erat tangannya untuk memberi Sasuke kekuatan.

"Sakura, segera siapkan ruang operasi dan panggil tim anastesi!" perintah Tsunade.

"Baik," jawabnya kemudian segera pergi.

"Kalian," ucap Tsunade pada 2 orang tim medis yang juga menangani Sasuke, memasang infus dan masker O2, "Kalian segera siapkan meja resusitasi bayi!"

"Baik," ujar keduanya setelah pekerjaannya selesai.

Sasuke kembali mengerang kesakitan. Diremasnya kuat-kuat tangan Naruto.

"Na-Naruto... ugh..."

"Sasuke... bertahanlah! Aku disini..." ujar Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke yang sekuat itu bisa semenderita ini. Tubuhnya gemetar, nafasnya tetap saja tersengal-sengal meskipun masker O2 sudah terpasang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, dan ia terus meringis sembari meremas tangan Naruto seakan-akan hendak diremukkan saking sakitnya. Naruto tak protes. Remukkanlah, hancurkanlah tanganku jika itu bisa mengurangi sakitmu, Sasuke, batin Naruto.

"Tsunade baa-chan, kumohon, tidak adakah cara untuk mengurangi rasa sakit Sasuke? Dia... dia sangat menderita..." ujar Naruto sambil mengelus puncak kepala Sasuke.

"Tidak ada. Memang seperti itulah rasa sakitnya. Tapi saat ia berada di ruang operasi nanti, ia tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi, jadi tenang saja!" jawab Tsunade sambil terus sibuk menyiapkan obat-obatan untuk Sasuke. Naruto kembali menatap pujaan hatinya itu dengan perasaan sedih. Dibelainya lagi puncak kepala Sasuke kemudian menciumnya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Sasuke... kumohon, bertahanlah! Kau kuat..."

Tanpa sadar, air mata bergulir membasahi pipi Naruto. Ia berharap keberadaannya dapat menguatkan Sasuke, tapi ternyata dirinyalah yang menjadi lemah. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka seperti ini rasa sakit yang akan dialami Sasuke.

"Dobe... tenanglah... aku... bisa..." jawab Sasuke sambil berusaha untuk sedikit tersenyum agar Naruto kembali tenang. Ia tetap tidak bisa melihat Naruto menangis. Naruto segera mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya.

"Tsunade-sama, kamar operasinya sudah siap!" teriak Sakura yang sudah kembali ke ruang UGD.

"Bagus. Segera bawa Sasuke masuk!" perintah Tsunade dan beberapa tim medis beserta Tsunade dan Sakura segera mendorong bed Sasuke menuju ruang operasi. Naruto mengikuti hingga pintu.

"Naruto, kau tetap disini!" ujar Tsunade melarang Naruto masuk.

"Tidak! Izinkan aku masuk Tsunade baaa-chan!"

"Tidak boleh!" jawab Tsunade tegas kemudian segera masuk, meninggalkan Naruto yang gelisah di depan pintu.

Waktu berjalan sangat lamban bagi Naruto sejak operasi dimulai. Ia tidak bisa duduk diam. Perasaan gelisah selalu membuatnya mondar-mandirdi depan ruang operasi. Kadang ia pergi ke dekat pintu dan mencari celah agar ia bisa mengintip jalannya operasi tapi nihil. Dengan kegelisahan yang meluap-luap dan setelah 2 jam berlalu, Tsunadepun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tsunade baa-chan, bagaimana operasinya?" tanya Naruto segera setelah ia melihat Tsunade keluar. Tsunade tersenyum dan menggenggam bahu Naruto.

"Aku masih tidak percaya, anak nakal ini sekarang sudah jadi ayah..." ujarnya dan itu membuat senyum merekah dibibir Naruto.

"Jadi, anakku sudah lahir... anakku..." air mata kembali jatuh dari pelupuk mata Naruto. Tidak seperti tadi, kali ini air mata lega, haru, dan bahagia.

"Ya, anakmu laki-laki. Dia sehat. Karena Sasuke masih lemah, jadi untuk sementara anakmu dirawat di ruang perinatologi."

"Lalu Sasuke? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

"Kami lumayan susah menanganinya. Sasuke kehilangan banyak darah setelah melahirkan. Tapi ia berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Dengan tranfusi darah, dia akan pulih. Sebentar lagi ia akan dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan intensve."

"Apa aku boleh melihat mereka?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Boleh, tapi tidak boleh masuk. Kau hanya boleh melihat mereka dari jendela."

"Begitu ya?" ujar Naruto kecewa.

"Jangan murung begitu. Jika besok Sasuke sudah pulih, dia akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan dan kau dapat langsung menemuinya."

"Baiklah..."

"Un... Kalau begitu aku tinggal ya... entah kenapa aku merasa sangat leleah..." ujarnya kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Naruto, tapi belum jauh ia berjalan, Naruto memanggilnya.

"Tsunade baa-chan," Tsunade menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Terima kasih..." ucap Naruto penuh ketulusan. Tsunade hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman dan kembali melangkah pergi.

Pertama yang dilakukan Naruto adalah pergi melihat buah hatinya. Dibalik jendela ia dapat melihat seorang bayi tidur dengan lelap didalam sebuah box bayi. Di papan box itu tertulis nama Uzumaki, membuat Naruto yakin itu adalah anaknya. Meskipun baru dilahirkan, rambut anaknya terlihat hitam dan lebat. Naruto tersenyum memikirkan bahwa itu pasti menurun dari Sasuke. Naruto kembali tersenyum gembira ketika melihat tiga goresan di setiap pipi anaknya, sama persis seperti miliknya.

"Benar-benar anakku..." bisik Naruto kemudian kembali meneliti anaknya. Kulitnya putih kemerahan, kalau sudah besar pasti akan seprutih kulit Sasuke. Tinggal matanya, apakah anaknya akan memiliki mata sebiru langit siang hari atau segelap langit malam? Naruto penasaran akan hal itu. Tapi dari keseluruhan, terlihat jelas bahwa anaknya seperti perpaduan antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum senang memikirkan itu.

"Menma..." bisik Naruto, "aku akan memberimu nama Menma, Uzumaki Menma..."

Setelah dirasa cukup melihat anaknya, ia melangkah menuju ruang perawatan intensif untuk menjaga Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat sangat lelah. Tertidur dengan masker O2 di wajahnya dan selang infus yang mengalirkan darah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Meskipun begitu, nafasnya tidak tersengal-sengal seperti tadi membuat Naruto sedikit lega.

Naruto tetap berada disana, diluar ruangan itu, berdiri di depan jendela, memandang Sasuke tanpa lelah. Laki-laki yang telah melahirkan seorang anak yang manis untuknya.

"Ah... Sasuke..." Naruto tersentak melihat Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya. Ia segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke jendela dan mengetuk sedikit jendela itu, memberi tanda bahwa ia ada disana sehingga Sasuke tidak merasa takut.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya secara perlahan untuk melihat siapa yang mengetuk jendela.

"Naruto..." Naruto tidak dapat mendengar suaranya, namun dari gerak bibir Sasuke yang lemah ia tahu kalau Sasuke memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke..." Naruto tersenyum menenangkan Sasuke.

"Tidurlah... aku akan menjagamu..." ucap Naruto perlahan-lahan dan tanpa suara, diselingi isyarat-isyarat singkat agar Sasuke mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Sasuke tersenyum lemah membalas perkataan Naruto kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya kemudian tertidur. Naruto tersenyum lega melihatnya. Sepertinya Sasuke akan baik-baik saja.

Sore itu dengan wajah bahagia Naruto berjalan menuju ruang perawatan bersama seorang suster yang mendorong box bayi. Didalamnya tidur seorang bayi berambut hitam yang manis. Naruto segera membuka pintu sebuah ruangan tempat Sasuke dirawat. Ia baru saja dipindahkan setelah Tsunade yakin ia semakin membaik.

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto kemudian melangkah menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk bersandar di atas bed ruang perawatan itu. mengecup pipi dan kening Sasuke penuh sayang yang membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman.

"Kau pasti ingin melihat anak kita kan? Itu dia..." ujar Naruto dan mempersilahkan suster itu masuk. Suster itu mendorong box bayinya hingga ke samping tempat tidur Sasuke kemudian mengangkat bayi Menma perlahan agar tidak mengusik tidurnya.

"Anak anda sangat tampat, Uzumaki-sama. Anda pasti ingin segera menggendongnya kan?" tanya suster itu.

"A-aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggendongnya..." ujar Sasuke. Ia memang belum pernah menggendong bayi sebelumnya dan itu sedikit membuatnya takut.

"Tenang saja Uzumaki-sama, letakkan tangan anda seperti saya."

Sasuke mengikutinya, membuat tangannya seperti sedang menggendong bayi. Kemudian secara perlahan, suster itu meletakkan anaknya diantara tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan takut, Uzumaki-sama. Tidak apa-apa. Anak anda kuat... Letakkan tangan anda yang satunya ini dibawah antara punggung dan bokongnya," ujar suster itu mengajari Sasuke cara menggendong yang benar. Setelah dirasa Sasuke mulai menyesuaikan diri, ia undur diri.

"Karena Uzumaki-sama masih lemah, jadi kami belum bisa membiarkan bayinya disini. Kami akan mengembalikan lagi bayinya ke ruang perinatologi nanti. Jika membutuhkan sesuatu anda bisa langsung memanggil kami. Saya permisi..." ujarnya kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sasuke menatap bayinya lekat-lekat. Perasaan haru dan bahagia menyelimuti perasaannya saat itu. ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan anak dari pernikahannya dengan Naruto.

"Ini anakku..." bisiknya.

"Ya, anak kita..." balas Naruto kemudian duduk disisi tempat tidur menghadap Sasuke. Dielusnya rambut buah hatinya itu pelan-pelan.

"Dia sangat tampan kan?"

"Un... lihat pipinya, ada goresan sepertimu."

"Tentu saja, dia kan anakku."

"Anak kita..." ralat Sasuke dan Naruto tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Namanya? Kau sudah memberikannya nama?" tanya Sasuke.

"Menma, Uzumaki Menma. Nama yang bagus kan?" tanya Naruto dan Sasuke mengagguk.

"Menma..." panggil Sasuke pada bayinya, dan yang memanggil hanya menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya kemudian kembali terlelap.

"Lalu, aku akan dipanggil siapa olehnya? Dia pasti malu jika memanggilku Kaa-san."

"Papa... Itu sebutan yang pas untukmu kan? Lalu aku akan dipanggil Tou-chan."

"Hn..." jawab Sasuke kemudian kembali memperhatikan Menma.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?" Sasuke memandang Naruto.

"Menma adalah pemberian terindah yang aku dapatkan... terima kasih, Sasuke... terima kasih..." ujarnya sambil membelai lembut pipi Sasukedan diraupnya bibir Sasuke dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan penuh sayang. Sasuke membalas ciuman itu, merasakan sensasi hangat dan bahagia disekujur tubuhnya. Tidak lama, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat mereka puas.

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke setelahnya.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu setelah kelahiran Menma. Tidak terasa umur Menma telah masuk 5 hari. Luka operasi Sasuke semakin membaik, namun semakin berkurangnya rasa sakit itu, semakin berkurang juga kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan, digantikan oleh perasaan hampa yang entah karena apa.

Sasuke sering tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia juga kehilangan nafsu makannya. Menma selalu datang secara rutin ke kamarnya dan Sakura juga sering mengajariya cara merawat bayi dengan benar, mengajarinya memandikan, mengganti popok sampai membuatkan susu. Naruto juga tampak antusias mendengar Sakura menjelaskan, ia juga sering bertanya pada Sakura tentang ini dan itumengenai kebutuhan Menma, membuat Sasuke merasa perhatian yang sebelumnya hanya untuknya telah dilimpahkan seutuhnya untuk Menma. Menma juga sepertinya merasa sangat nyaman dirawat oleh Sakura, dan Naruto yang selalu dekat dengan Sakura untuk menanyakan beberapa hal membuat Sasuke melihat mereka seperti sepasang suami istri, dan itu membuatnya sangat kesal.

Terlebih lagi, Menma tidak pernah senyaman itu jika Sasuke yang mengurus. Pernah suatu hari Menma yang tertidur di kamar Sasuke tiba-tiba terbangun dan menangis, membuat Sasuke segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan menggunakan ilmu dari Sakura, ia segera membuatkan susu untuk Menma. Memasukkan air kedalam botol sesuai takaran, memasukkan susu formulanya dan mengocoknya perlahan. Setelah semuanya dirasa sudah sesuai, bahkan sampai dengan temperatur airnya, ia segera mendekati Menma dan memasukkan pentil dot itu kedalam mulutnya. Tapi tidak sesuai harapan, Menma mendorong pentil itu dengan lidahnya kemudian kembali menangis.

"Menma, ini susunya. Ayo minum..." kata Sasuke kemudian kembali memberikannya lagi pada Menma. Tapi Menma menolak, bahkan susu yang sudah terlanjur menetes masuk kedalam mulutnya ia keluarkan.

Dengan frustrasi dan takut, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Menma dan menggendongnya. Mungkin akan lebih nyaman jika minum sambil digendong, pikir Sasuke. Ia kembali memberikan susu itu untuk Menma, tapi Menma kembali menolak. Ia hanya terus menangis dengan kencang.

"Ayolah Menma, apa yang kau inginkan? Jangan menangis..." Dicobanya kembali memberikan susu, tapi kembali ditolak oleh Menma.

"Sial! Kenapa kau menangis? Jika dengan Sakura kau tidak pernah begini. Sudah, jangan menangis!"

Sasuke kembali memberikan susu, tapi Menma selalu mendorong pentil dot itu dengan lidahnya kemudian tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Itu membuat Sasuke menjadi benar-benar marah. Dengan frustrasi, ia melemparkan botol dot itu ke tembok kemudian meletakkan kembali Menma ke dalam box.

Segera ia memencet tombol untuk memanggil perawat. Seorang suster yang mendatangi kamar Sasuke sangat terkejut mendapati botol dot tergeletak retak di lantai, dengan susu yang mengotori tembok juga lantai disekitar botol itu serta Menma yang menangis keras.

"Cepat, bawa Menma kembali ke ruang bayi!" ujar Sasuke penuh tekanan, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar marah. Dengan penuh ketakutan, suster itu mendorong box bayi keluar. Tapi belum sempat ia berjalan sampai pintu, Sasuke kembali memanggilnya.

"Oi..." panggil Sasuke dan suster yang dipenuhi ketakutan itu segera berhenti dan berbalik, mendapati mata sharingan dengan aura yang kejam dan dingin menatap langsung tepat dibola matanya. Tubuh suster itu seketika berubah jadi kaku dan gemetar. Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya saat itu.

"Jika kau memberitahukan hal ini pada orang lain, tamat riwayatmu!" dengan susah payah suster itu menegak ludahnya setelah mendengar ancaman itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"I-Iya... tidak akan, Uzumaki-sama..." jawabnya terbata-bata kemudian segera meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama Menma secepat yang ia bisa.

Pintu yang tertutup mengembalikan kesadaran Sasuke. Kedua kakinya tiba-tiba saja tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya, membuat tubuh itu limbung dan jatuh terduduk dilantai. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar dan hatinya ditusuk rasa bersalah dan ketidakberdayaan.

"Menma... Menma... aku... aku tidak bisa... aku telah gagal..." Air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya saat itu dan dengan kedua tangannya, ia menutup wajahnya. Sasuke menangis tersedu-sedu.

.

.

.

Sejak itu, Sasuke merasa takut menyentuh Menma. Ia lebih memilih Menma dirawat oleh perawat-perawat rumah sakit dibandingkan harus bersamanya padahal Tsunade sudah memperbolehkan rawat gabung. Menma akan berada di ruangan Sasuke jika Naruto juga ada di sana. Jadi disanakah mereka sekarang.

Naruto duduk bersama Sasuke di sisi ranjang. Sasuke hanya mampu melihat Naruto yang sedang bermain-main dengan Menma, mengayun-ayunkan tangan Menma yang menggenggam erat jemari Naruto.

"Genggamanmu kuat sekali, Menma... Kau akan jadi Ninja yang hebat sepertinya ya?" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum memandang wajah Menma. Diangkatnya perlahan tubuh Menma dari dalam box dan menggendongnya. Menme bergerak-gerak, sepertinya riang sekali digendong Tou-channya.

"Ah... kau manis benar-benar suka mata birumu," ujar Naruto bahagia.

Biru? Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah tahu kalau anaknya punya warna mata sekali kalau dia tidak pernah memperhatikan anaknya selama ini dan itu membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto.

"Hn?" Sasuke terkejut dipanggil tiba-tiba dan itu membuat Naruto melihatnya dengan tatapan ganjil.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa..." jawab Sasuke.

"Ah ya, Tsunade baa-chan bilang, kita bisa pulang besok."

"A-apa?" Sasuke tersentak mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Mereka akan pulang? Tidak, tidak bisa. Sasuke benar-benar tidak menginginkan itu. Jika mereka pulang Menma harus dirawat olehnya dan itu sangat membuatnya takut.

"Hei, kau sepertinya tidak mau pulang. Betah ya, disini?" tanya Naruto. Ia menyadari Sasuke aneh akhir-akhir ini. Ia sering sekali mendapati Sasuke melamun atau melihat matanya sembab. Tapi ketika ditanya Sasuke hanya menjawab kalau ia tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya kurang tidur.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Hanya seja Menma masih harus dirawat disini."

"Untuk apa, Sasuke? Menma itu sehat. Dia sudah bisa dibawa pulang."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Pokoknya Menma harus tetap disini!" bentak Sasuke.

"Kau... Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Naruto mulai kesal.

"Tidak mau, Naruto. Aku tidak mau pulang..." tolak Sasuke.

"Hei..." Naruto mencoba bersabar. Dibelainya pipi Sasuke dengan lembut, "Kita tidak bisa tinggal disini. Kau dan Menma dalam keadaan sehat. Tidak ada alasan bagi kita untuk tetap dirumah sakit."

"Ck," Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto, "Aku bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau! Aku tidak ingin merawatnya!" bentak Sasuke.

"Kau ini kenapa, Sasuke? Apa maksudmu tidak ingin merawatnya? Kau ini ibunya!" Naruto balas membentak Sasuke.

"Bukan..." Sasuke menggeleng kepalanya cepat-cepat, mengelak perkataan Naruto, "Bukan... aku bukan ibunya! Aku bukan ibunya!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto membentak Sasuke. Memanggil namanya dengan nada marah. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak marah mendapati istrinya tidak mau mengakui anaknya sendiri. Dan itu tidak hanya membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget, tapi begitu pula dengan Menma sehingga pecahlah tangisannya.

"A-aduh... maaf, Menma... maafkan tou-chan... kau kaget ya?" Naruto segera menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Menma, berusaha untuk menenangkannya, namun Menma tetap saja menangis.

"Sasuke, tolong gendong Menma sebentar. Aku akan membuatkan susu..."

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak ingin menyentuhnya. Aku tidak ingin mendengar tangisannya, Naruto. Aku tidak ingin merawatnya! Pergi! Bawa dia pergi dari si—,"

PLAAK

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi Sasuke karena Naruto benar-benar sudah tidak kuat mendengar kata-katanya.

"Sasuke, apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan, hah? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti isi pikiranmu..." ujar Naruto dengan nada kecewa kemudian bersama Menma ia meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri disana yang kembali menangis pilu.

.

.

.

"Apa?" teriak Tsunade yang secara kebetulan bertemu dengan Naruto saat ia mengembalikan Menma ke ruang bayi. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya setelah mendengar cerita dari Naruto tentang Sasuke.

"Ya, kata-katanya membuatku benar-benar kesal, jadi aku menamparnya kemudian kutinggalkan ia. Dia benar-benar sudah gila..." kata Naruto, melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Tsunade.

"Gawat, Naruto. Aku harus segera memeriksanya," ujar Tsunade dan segera keluar dari ruangan bayi itu. Naruto yang tidak menyangka Tsunade akan merespon dengan sangat serius perubahan prilaku Sasuke membuatnya segera mengikuti Tsunade.

"Apa ini sesuatu yang genting?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. Tapi, Tsunade tidak menjawab. Terlalu susah untuk menjelaskannya dengan singkat pada Naruto.

Tsunade segera menuju ke ruangan Sasuke dengan Naruto yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Naruto kemudian mengerti seberapa genting itu saat ia melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar Sasuke ketika Tsunade membuka pintu. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak saat ia melihat Sasuke yang duduk di sisi ranjang, menghunuskan sebuah kunai tepat dilehernya. Matanya ia tutup perlahan, membuat air mata yang tergenang di pelupuk matanya itu bergulir jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia menguatkan diri sebelum menyayunkan kunainya hendak merobek pembuluh darah lehernya untuk mengakhiri hidup.

Naruto, secepat kilat, melesat dari tempat ia berdiri menuju ke samping Sasuke. Berdiri disampingnya untuk menggenggam kunai itu kuat-kuat agar tidak sampai melukai leher orang yang paling dicintainya.

"Sasuke, lepaskan kunainya!" perintah Naruto tegas. Kemarahan, ketakutan dan kekhawatiran terpancar jelas dari matanya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan rasa nyeri dan darah yang menetes dari tangannya karena menggenggam kunai yang tajam itu.

Sasuke yang tersentak kaget karena mendapati Naruto tepat di sampingnya dan memergokinya hendak bunuh diri, melonjak bangun dari duduknya, menarik kuat-kuat kunainya sehingga membuat luka di tangan Naruto semakin menganga.

"N-Na-Naruto..." Ia semakin kaget melihat darah yang mengalir dari luka yang terbuka di tangan Naruto. Kekhawatiran dan rasa bersalah kembali menyelimutinya. Melihat lengahnya pertahanan Sasuke, Tsunade segera melesat ke belakangnya kemudian memukul tengkuk Sasuke dengan keras sehingga Sasuke limbung dan pingsan dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Sasuke... Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto kalut.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Naruto... Tolong, maafkan aku!" Tsunade dan Sakura menundukkan tubuhnya, meminta maaf dengan serius pada Naruto.

"Tsunade baa-chan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini? Aku tidak mengerti... Sakura-chan juga..." belum selesai kebingungannya karena perubahan prilaku Sasuke, sekarang sudah dibuat makin bingung dengan perilaku 2 orang didepannya itu.

"Ini kelalaianku. Seharusnya aku memeriksa Sasuke lebih cepat..."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sedih.

"Sasuke mengidap depresi postpartum," jawab Tsunade.

"Apa? Depresi apa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Ini terjadi pada ibu setelah melahirkan. Biasanya mereka senang dan bahagia atas kelahiran bayinya, tapi ada beberapa yang malah mengidap deprasi seperti itu."

"Tapi kenapa Sasuke juga kena?"

"Karena Sasuke laki-laki. Hormon-hormonnya sudah tidak stabil terlebih lagi setelah melahirkan, ia juga tidak begitu mengerti tentang perawatan bayi, membuat dia semakin takut dan merasa tidak berguna, ditambah lagi dengan kepribadiannya yang tertutup dan emosinya yang labil membuat dia mudah terkena depresi tanpa kita sadari. Aku seharusnya mengetahui hal ini dan memeriksanya lebih cepat. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Naruto..." kata Tsunade sedih setelah menjelaskan perihal Sasuke. Naruto hanya dapat menghela napas berat karena itu.

"Sudahlah, Tsunade baa-chan, semuanya sudah terjadi. Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Melihat ia yang berniat bunuh diri, ini menandakan bahwa depresinya sudah masuk ke tahap yang berat..." Tsunade menghela napas berat, ia merasa sangat enggan mengatakannya pada Naruto kalau, "Sasuke telah terganggu jiwanya..."

"Tidak mungkin... Sasuke..." Naruto merasa tubuhnya berubah jadi lemah. Ia segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi depan meja Tsunade.

"Mungkin ia harus mengkonsumsi beberapa obat penenang untuk beberapa bulan ke depan, dan-" belum sempat Tsunade menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah memotongnya.

"Tidak. Sasuke tidak gila, Tsunade baa-chan... tidak mungkin..." teriaknya kemudian beranjak pergi dari ruang kerja Tsunade.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap sedih tubuh lemah Sasuke yang terbaring dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang diikat dengan tali dan dihubungkan ke setiap sisi ranjang. Satu-satunya cara aman agar Sasuke tidak berusaha untuk mengakhiri hidupnya lagi. Sasuke sudah dilakukan seperti seseorang yang sakit jiwa dan itu membuat luka di hati Naruto.

Perlahan kelopak mata sembab itu terbuka, memperlihatkan onyx yang lelah.

"Naruto..." panggilnya pelan saat mata onyx itu menangkap sosok suaminya yang berdiri di sisi ranjang. Ia hendak bangun, namun tidak dapat melakukannya ketika menyadari seluruh anggota geraknya diikat dengan kuat.

"Tunggu, akan aku bukakan," ujar Naruto tak tega melihat orang yang dicintainya terkekang. Ia mulai membuka ikatan di kedua kaki, kemudian di kedua tangan Sasuke. Setelah tali yang mengikat kedua tangan Sasuke terlepas, ia segera meraih kedua tangan Naruto, dan beranjak bangun dari tidurnya. Naruto juga segera duduk di sisi ranjang ketika diperlakukan begitu oleh Sasuke.

"Tanganmu... Apa Sakit?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto yang telah diperban oleh Sakura sebelumnya. Naruto segera menggeleng.

"Tidak, Sasuke... tidak apa-apa..." jawabnya kemudian balas menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang perlahan gemetar.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto... Maaf..." ujar Sasuke lirih, dan disitulah Naruto memeluk orang yang paling berharga di hidupnya itu erat-erat. Rasa sedih benar-benar mencekik tenggorokannya saat itu.

"Tidak, bukan salahmu... akulah yang salah. Kau sudah menderita selama ini, tapi aku bahkan tidak menyadari itu. Maafkan aku, Sasuke... Aku bodoh..." ujar Naruto penuh penyesalan. Air mata bahkan tak sanggup ia bendung lagi saat itu. Ia memeluk Sasuke semakin erat.

"Naruto..." Sasuke balas memeluk Naruto erat dan pecahlah kembali tangisannya.

"Narut... aku takut... aku tidak bisa merawat Menma dengan baik... aku sudah gagal menjadi orang tuanya... Menma tidak nyaman di dekatku... dia bahkan tidak mau kalau aku yang memberikannya susu... Aku takut, Naruto... aku takut tidak bisa merawatnya... maaf..." Sasuke menangis tersedu-sedu. Melampiaskan semua kesedihan dan kekhawatirannya di bahu Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya terdiam mendengarkan sambil mengelus lembut kepala Sasuke. Mereka terus seperti itu beberapa saat, sampai tangis Sasuke reda dan setelah ia puas melampiaskan kesedihannya.

"Ne, Sasuke..." ujar Naruto pelan sambil melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipi Sasuke, "Aku juga takut. Aku takut tidak bisa membesarkan dia dengan baik. Aku takut membuat kesalahan yang membuat ia terluka. Tapi aku yakin, saat itu, saat aku melakukan kesalahan, saat aku merasa tidak mampu, kau akan membantuku. Menma anak kita, Sasuke. Kita akan membesarkannya bersama. Kau tidak sendirian. Ada aku... kita akan selalu saling membantu. Iya kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap mata sapphire yang teduh dan menenangkan, membuat ia menyadari sesuatu. Dia masih punya Naruto. Ia tidak pelu menangis setiap malam hanya untuk berandai-andai jika saja ia masih punya ibu untuk menolongnya, karena ia yakin Naruto pasti akan membantunya. Seharusnya dari awal ia menyadari bahwa ia dapat berkeluh kesah pada Naruto, menjadikan Naruto penopang hidupnya ketika ia tidak mampu berdiri sendiri. Seharusnya ia menyadari semua itu sehingga ia tidak perlu membuat Menma dan Naruto terluka.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto... Maaf..." ujar Sasuke penuh penyesalan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke... jadi aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Jika kau pergi, siapa yang akan membantuku mengurus Menma? Jika kau pergi, siapa ANBU yang akan melindungi hokage? Jika kau pergi, bagaimana aku dapat menjalani hidupku? Jadi kumohon, jangan pergi!" pinta Naruto tulus. Dibelainya pipi Sasuke lembut sementara Sasuke segera memeluk Naruto erat.

"Tidak akan. Aku akan selamanya bersamamu, Dobe..." Naruto tersenyum dan membalas pelukan itu.

"Un..." jawab Naruto, "Janji ya..."

Suara tangisan yang tiba-tiba dari dalam box bayi yang ada di samping ranjang Sasuke mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Menma..." ujar Sasuke takut, semntara Naruto tersenyum saja mendengar tangisan itu. Ia sempat mengambil Menma dari ruang bayi saat ia hendak melihat Sasuke tadi. Mungkin dengan begini ia dapat memperbaiki hubungan Sasuke dan Menma.

"Menma banyak menangis hari ini... pasti dia lapar. Tunggu sebentar ya, Sasuke. Aku akan membuatkan susu," ujar Naruto kemudian beranjak menuju meja disamping ranjang Sasuke untuk membuat susu. Sasuke hanya diam saja tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Setelah selesai, Naruto meletakkan botol dotnya di ranjang kemudian mengangkat Menma dari dalam box.

"Sasuke... Kau gendong ya?" pinta Naruto dan Sasuke segera menggeleng.

"Tidak... aku tidak mau, Naruto... aku takut..."

"Tidak apa-apa... ada aku. Kita berdua akan melindunginya..." mendengar itu, akhirnya Sasuke menggangguk pelan. Ia meraih tubuh mungil Menma ke dalam dekapannya. Setelah dirasa aman, Naruto segera beralih duduk di belakang Sasuke sambil tetap menahan tubuh Menma yang ada dalam gendongan Sasuke, sementara tangan yang satunya mengambil dot dan diberikan pada Sasuke.

"Naruto..." ucap Sasuke ragu menerima dot itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Lihat, Menma sudah sangat lapar..." Dituntunnya tangan Sasuke yang memegang dot itu untuk diberikan pada Menma. Menma menerima pemberian kedua orang tuanya itu dengan antusias, menghisap pentil dotnya kuat-kuat. Ia meminum susu itu dengan lahap membuat dot yang dipegang mereka berdua bergerak-gerak naik turun.

"Lihat, dia lahap sekali..." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Un..." jawab Sasuke yang terus melihat teduh anaknya.

"Dia pasti ingin segera tumbuh besar agar dapat bermain denan kita."

"Iya, dia akan jadi anak yang kuat..."

"Dan kita akan selalu ada untuk membuatnya bahagia, iya kan, Sasuke?"

"Iya..." jawab Sasuke kemudian tersenyum senang.

Naruto melepas genggamannya dari tangan Sasuke dan beralih membelai pipi Sasuke, mengangkat dagunya agar mata hitam itu beralih menatap sapphirenya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke..." ujarnya dan membawa bibir Sasuke ke dalam sebuah kecupan yang lembut dengan cinta yang nyata.

Tsunade yang mengintip ke dalam dari kaca yang ada di pintu tersenyum bahagia. Itulah bukti cinta Naruto pada Sasuke dan bukti cinta Sasuke pada Naruto. Kemudian Menma, Menma adalah bukti cinta mereka. Tsunade melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu, kemudian membuang resep obat ditangannya ke dalam bak sampah. Ya, Sasuke tak memerlukan obat itu, karena sudah ada Naruto sebagai pengobat jiwanya.

 **The End**


End file.
